


Downshifting

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofy guys in love. And sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downshifting

"And," Danny says as he unbuttons his shirt, "To top it all off, my landlord raised my rent by fifteen percent. Happy one year anniversary, your lease is up for renewal, oh and by the way, fuck you."

Steve nods in sympathy. "You need to find a better place, I keep telling you."

"Where? Where am I supposed to find a place I can afford? Everything here is so damn expensive. New Jersey is expensive too, but this place--" Danny kicks his shoes off, unbuckles his belt and pulls it free. "This place, my friend, takes the cake."

Steve pulls his shirt off. "You do realize that this is an island and--"

"Are you trying to talk logic to me while I'm ranting? Are you?" Danny throws his hands in the air. "Of course you are. Hello, did you forget who you were talking to?"

"Bob, right?" Steve pushes his pants and underwear down past his hips and steps out of them. He snaps his fingers. "No, wait, it's Joe. Or Brian? Your name is Brian, isn't it?"

Danny blinks, then closes in on Steve. "Come here, you annoying, naked, annoying man." He grabs Steve by the wrist, pushes him down on the bed and climbs over him.

Steve laughs as he curls a hand around the back of Danny's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "Hmmm. Tastes like Danny. Danny Williams, right?"

"Oh. Don't you even." Danny pokes Steve's chest, eyes crinkling as he starts to grin. It's definitely an improvement.

Pleased, Steve hooks a leg over Danny's hip and neatly flips him onto his back. Then promptly kisses him, preventing any complaints about manhandling. Danny responds with enthusiasm and the kiss turns rough and messy as Danny grabs onto Steve's upper arms and pushes the hard swell of his cock against Steve's hip, fabric rough against Steve's skin.

Danny's still wearing his damn pants.

Steve sits back, straddling Danny's hips and Danny sits up, following his movement. "Hey, hey, hey, we're you going?"

His lips are red and wet, his cheeks are pink and his hair is ruffled, sticking out all over--already he looks fucked and they've barely gotten started. It's a good look on him.

Steve pushes Danny back down on the bed. "Let me just look at you, okay?"

It drives him crazy sometimes, the way Danny is always wrapped snug in his button down shirt and tie--always with the tie. Because Danny is gorgeous with his shirt off, thick muscles under pale freckled skin, pink nipples, and all that hair, tickling Steve's palm as he smooths a hand across Danny's chest.

Danny's chest rises as he takes a deep breath, tense lines in his face easing as Steve runs his hands up over Danny's shoulders and back down again. "Okay. yeah," Danny breathes.

"Yeah?" Steve asks softly. He brushes his fingertips over Danny's nipples, teasing them until they're hard, then climbs off Danny so he can unfasten Danny's pants. He pulls them off, then drags Danny's briefs down, tossing them aside and finally, Danny is naked. And not complaining anymore--definitely an accomplishment. Steve takes it all in, admiring Danny's slender hips, his thick eager cock, the way Danny shifts restlessly on the bed, impatient as always.

"Come on," Danny says, tugging Steve's arm. "We doing this or what?"

Steve drags a finger over Danny's belly and down the line of a hip. "Eventually," he says, taking his time with the word.

"Eventually?" Danny's eyebrows rise. "What do you mean, eventually?"

"I don't see any reason to rush," Steve says with a shrug.

"Today, of all days, you want to take it slow?" Although Danny doesn't sound like he's completely opposed to the idea.

"Yes, Danny. I do," Steve says. He leans down and presses his nose to the center of Danny's chest and breathes deep before rubbing his lips over warm skin. "And we will take it slow."

"Oh. So now you're telling me how we're going to have sex."

Steve nuzzles Danny's throat. "Yup."

"Meaning, I have no say in the matter whatsoever." Despite Danny's oh-so-affronted tone of voice, he's got his hands on Steve, one moving up to ruffle his hair, the other sliding over Steve's hip as he tries to tug Steve closer.

Raising his head, Steve brushes his lips over Danny's mouth. "You could leave."

"Yeah. Here I go, out that door right now." Danny kisses him.

This kiss is less desperate, more of a slow exploration and when Steve stretches out on the bed next to Danny, Danny turns with him, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Steve's waist as he keeps the kiss going. Steve eases closer, hands all over Danny, gliding up over his ribs and down his back to rest on the curve of his ass. So much naked skin, and it's a relief to be finally able to touch it.

Danny makes a small noise and breaks off the kiss, pressing his face to Steve's cheek. "I know I don't--I know I may not be the easiest person to get along with, but this," he tightens his arm around Steve's waist, "this is just so much better than anything else that's gone on today."

Steve smiles against Danny's hair. "Really?"

Danny pulls back, frowning. "That sounded pretty stupid, didn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of." Steve is still smiling, because he gets what Danny is saying, and he feels the same way--that no matter what else goes on, they can come home to this and forget about everything else. "But hey, I like being naked with you, too."

Danny laughs, shaking his head in chagrin. "Okay. I'm a goof."

"No, no, you're not," Steve says, reaching down to touch Danny's cock. He closes his hand around it and Danny squirms, hips moving forward.

"Come here, come here," Danny murmurs, reaching for Steve's shoulders. His grip is rough and when Steve squeezes Danny's cock, Danny groans and his fingers twitch as his eyes flutter shut and right there and then, Steve knows just what he wants to do.

"Hold on a second," Steve says, turning to reach for the nightstand. He opens the drawer and rummages around until he finds the small bottle of lube.

"You want to fuck?" Danny asks, eyes half-lidded and speculative. "I could go for that."

"Nope." Most times, Steve's answer would be yes, but not today. He wants to watch Danny, wants to see his face, wants to take his time and make Danny forget everything that's gone on today.

"No? So what's with the slick?" Danny is definitely curious now.

Steve pours a generous amount into the palm of his hand. "Don't want you to get chafed, do we?" He takes hold of Danny's cock again, smoothing the cool liquid over it.

Danny gasps, looking down at his cock in Steve's hand, fully erect now. Steve strokes him slowly, his hand gliding easily over the shaft now, there's no friction at all. Danny bites his lip, his eyes closing as he draws in a deep breath.

"Good?" Steve asks, squeezing Danny's cock so that it slides through his fingers.

"Yeah. That's--," Danny pulls in another breath, "that's good, that's--oh, fuck."

Danny's rambling, which is a good sign, one that Steve enjoys thoroughly. He begins working Danny's cock, one slow stroke at a time, squeezing gently--not too hard, not yet. When he presses his thumb under the head on the upstroke, Danny's hips twist as he rolls onto his back and plants his feet on the bed, pushing up into Steve's touch.

"Can you just--a little faster, please, you're killing me here," Danny complains, words slurring now.

Steve makes a non-committal noise as he noses Danny's chest, then leans in to suck on a nipple. Danny curses and holds Steve's head in place. Steve obliges by sucking harder and running his tongue over it, scraping gently with his teeth, all the while working Danny's cock with steady strokes. When Danny's hips stutter and jerk, Steve stills his hand and waits, head resting on Danny's chest. He breathes softly over the damp skin and Danny shudders impressively.

"God, what are you doing, you--" Danny grabs Steve's wrist and tries to rock up against Steve's palm it but Steve has more leverage. He moves his hand with Danny instead of giving him something to rub against and Danny growls in frustration.

"Hey, hey," Steve reaches up to nose Danny's cheek. "Patience," he teases.

He runs his thumb over the head of Danny's cock, exploring the smooth, round curve of it before toying with the slit. Danny groans and kisses him, desperate now, teeth catching Steve's lips, his hand burrowed in Steve's hair.

Once Steve is convinced Danny's backed down from the edge, he squeezes and slides his hand up along the length of the shaft, slowly now, oh so slow. Danny whimpers, lips falling from Steve's mouth onto his cheek, hand tightening in Steve's hair, pulling it a little too hard but Steve doesn't care. He loves seeing Danny like this, so completely lost in pleasure, the sharpness gone. He kisses Danny's chin, licks away the sweat pooled at the hollow of his throat, rubs his lips along the line of his collarbone and now Danny's moving, rocking his hips against Steve's strokes with the same slow, careful rhythm.

Steve pushes himself up on an elbow and watches. Danny's eyes are closed, face screwed up in desperation, an arm flung over his head. He's got a white-knuckled grip on headboard, muscles bunched and tense, his skin sheened with sweat. It's mesmerizing to watch the slow move of his hips, the way Danny's trembling as he tries to hold back, as if afraid Steve will stop again if he tries to rush.

It's fucking hot, so hot that Steve has to move closer and rub his own hard, needy cock against Danny's hip, trailing wetness over Danny's skin. Danny whimpers helplessly, his movements becoming erratic and no, no, not yet--Steve's not ready for this to be over.

He pulls his hand away.

Danny's eyes fly open. "Hey, hey," he yelps.

"Need a little more of the slick stuff," Steve explains as he reaches for the bottle.

"Fuck. You--you're a sick, sick man and I hate you, hate you so much," Danny reaches for Steve, trying to climb on top of him as he talks non-stop. "Come here, come here, _come here_. God, you make me crazy, you big jerk--"

Steve tries to fend Danny off and pour lube into his palm at the same time but Danny's a force to reckoned with. Steve decides on a different tactic. "Danny, hold still," he orders in a sharp tone.

The tactic is effective--Danny stops and blinks, looking more than a little dumbfounded, and giving Steve an opportunity to pour the lube directly over Danny's cock. He gets it all over the bed and Danny's hips, but he doesn't care, he has more important things to think about, like driving Danny out of his mind.

And himself too, along the way.

"Come here," Steve says, stretching out on his side and reaching for Danny. It says something that Danny doesn't argue, doesn't balk at Steve, but immediately slides close until they're chest to chest, and nose to nose, sharing a pillow. Steve can feel the heat radiating from Danny's skin as he reaches for Danny's cock. It's nice and slippery again, his hand can move easily over the length of it and Danny whimpers pathetically, hands on Steve's chest.

"Just let me come." Danny's voice is high and breathless. "Please?"

Steve brushes his lips over Danny's. "I will, I will. Soon."

"That's--that is the point, when people have sex." Danny slings a leg over Steve's hip. "The big 'O'. The grand finale."

"We'll get there," Steve reassures him. He reaches past Danny's cock to his balls, heavy and slicked with spilled lube. They slide through his fingers easily and Danny's fingers twitch, digging in.

"When? Tomorrow? Next week? I'd like to--" Danny breaks off with a choked moan as Steve presses in behind his balls. "Before I grow old because I am, right here, growing old--"

It's a stretch but when Danny curls his hips up Steve can reach the edge of Danny's hole. He rubs a finger over the rim, making Danny moan and curse into the pillow. Steve considers fucking Danny, he wants to and it would be amazing to sink his cock in when Danny's coming apart like this and he's pretty sure that Danny would like it too. But Steve would have no control if he did that, he never does.

Steve pulls his hand back, pausing to cradle Danny's balls, playing with them for a moment before closing his hand around the base of Danny's cock, gripping him tighter this time. Danny's making a low, keening noise as he pushes into Steve, face tucked into Steve's neck as he pants, his breath hot on Steve's skin. He's strong and heavy, and Steve loves how hard he has to push back so that Danny doesn't end up on top.

A long, slow pull on Danny's cock and Danny shudders, then groans as Steve rubs his palm over the head. When Steve pauses, Danny freezes, holding himself perfectly still, until Steve closes his hand, sliding back down the shaft. Then Danny moves again, rocking his hips.

"Please, please, please," Danny chants, his voice a broken whisper. He's desperate, body moving restlessly, his skin hot like fire against Steve's skin. He's close to coming now, teetering once again on the edge.

Steve tightens his grip and shortens his strokes, picking up speed, adding an extra twist and squeeze at the head. Danny gasps and goes rigid, forehead pressed against Steve's shoulder, fingers digging into Steve's back. A soft whimper, his hips trembling as his cock swells even more in Steve's hand.

With a heartfelt moan Danny comes, and keeps on coming, with long, slow pulses, all over Steve's stomach, dripping down over his hand and it goes on for a good long time before Danny grabs Steve's hand, stilling it, and yet he's still coming, moaning open-mouthed against Steve's skin.

"Oh, fuck." Breathless words, barely spoken and at last Danny relaxes, melting down onto the bed, taking a deep breath before rolling onto his back, an arm flung over his eyes. When Steve releases his hand from Danny's cock, Danny shakes violently.

"Fuck," Danny repeats, his voice stronger now, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Steve presses his lips to Danny's shoulder, and Danny shudders again.

Lifting his arm from his face, Danny peers at Steve. "You. You are--" Danny shakes his head as if there are no words to describe how he feels. He drops his arm onto the bed, looking completely wrung out, eyes dazed, hair falling over his forehead, mouth slack and relaxed.

"Uh huh." Steve grins.

"Stop that," Danny says with a vague wave of his hand. "I may never recover from this."

Steve kisses Danny's lax lips, a long, deep kiss and Danny sighs into his mouth, a hand lazily cupping Steve's cheek. Steve presses himself against Danny, the ache in his cock impossible to ignore anymore.

"What do you want?" Danny asks softly. "Hmm?"

"I'm good," Steve says, reaching for his cock. He wants Danny to relax, to enjoy the well-earned afterglow.

Danny stops him with a hand to Steve's arm. "No, no, no, come on, bring that up here."

"You want to--" Steve starts to ask.

Danny smiles a wide, smug smile. "Would make my night complete."

Danny slides down the bed as Steve scoots up, resting on a hip, his cock jutting out, hard and eager and fuck, Danny's mouth, he loves Danny's warm, wet mouth. The position is a little awkward but Steve doesn't care, he just keeps a hand wrapped around the base so he doesn't push too deep and he's pretty fucking close already, it's not going to be long at all, especially since Danny still has that blissed out look on his face, like sucking Steve's cock is the best thing ever. He still has Danny's come dripping down his stomach and Danny's spent cock is slick and shiny, tucked against his balls, Danny is so fucking beautiful, he doesn't even know--

"Danny," Steve gasps, "I'm--"

He comes hard, moaning in sweet relief as he strokes himself through it, fingers sliding into Danny's mouth and Danny sucks on them too, sly tongue sweeping over Steve's fingers and cock. It's all so damn good, Steve might never stop moaning. His hips twitch and his cock slips from Danny's mouth, spilling the last few drops on Danny's face.

Steve collapses down onto the bed with a weak huff of laughter. "Oh, fuck." He's lightheaded and a little giddy and yeah, sex with Danny does that to him, every time.

"You're telling me." Danny grins, scrubbing a hand over his cheek.

Steve reaches over and pats Danny on the chest. It's all he can manage at the moment, but Danny clasps Steve's hand and holds it against his chest and that, Steve thinks as he grins stupidly into his pillow, that is pretty damn sweet.

A cool breeze drifts through the open windows, bringing in the scent of the ocean and cooling his skin. Content, Steve closes his eyes and listens to Danny's steady breathing, close to dropping off to sleep himself. But then Danny moves, shifting closer.

"You. You are a terrible man," Danny mumbles sleepily, tucking his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve kisses the top of Danny's head. "I love you, too."

Steve's eyes are closed but he can feel Danny smiling against his skin as he squeezes Steve's hand, holding on as if he's never letting go, as if he's going to hold onto it all night. Which is fine because yeah, Steve does love him, he loves Danny so much that he's happy and stupid with it and Danny knows it, which may be the best part of all.


End file.
